


In Bloom

by abcdefghiluvyou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Twins Mark and Minhyung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaAlphaOmega, Donghyuck is a bubu bean, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mark and Minhyung share Donghyuck, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Porn With Plot, omegas are possessions, smol and cute Donghyuck, they don't hate it, trope typical mildly dubious consent, trope typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcdefghiluvyou/pseuds/abcdefghiluvyou
Summary: “You’re my one true mate,” Donghyuck says, and his eyes are big and round and shiny, and his lips are full and red, his voice so sweet, and –dear god, he smells like a dream and he looks so lovely, and Mark…...Mark tenses up all over and starts breaking out in a cold sweat.-(Mark has an Alpha twin brother, and as weird as that is, it’s not as weird as having to share the same Omega with him).
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 50
Kudos: 408





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my AlphaAlphaOmega project c:
> 
> I wanted to write this fic for a while now and here we are. 
> 
> This fic will be equal parts plot and smut, including a lot of fluff (because we have a very very cute Donghyuck in here), some angst (because Mark has issues as always, but to be fair: every character in this fic has them), and some drama (because Mark's twin brother, Minhyung,  
> is............. ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ..............).
> 
> Have fun reading this and beside the tags please also mind the additional chapter notes. 🌻

Mark realizes that he can’t keep running from the truth anymore the day Donghyuck sits down next to him, reaches for his hands and demands to be claimed.

“You’re my one true mate,” Donghyuck says, and his eyes are big and round and shiny, and his lips are full and red, his voice so sweet, and –– _dear god_ , he smells like a dream and he looks so _so_ lovely, and Mark… Mark tenses up all over and starts breaking out in a cold sweat. 

“I just… we’ve been dating for a whole semester and… Mark, _I love you_. You’re everything I ever– ...you’re better than anything I ever wished for in a mate and–” he blushes, still so pretty even when he gets shy, his warm hands around Mark’s twitching nervously, tightening when he needs to anchor himself a little. “I just want us to be mated. I.... I want to be yours.”

Mark sees him curl into himself and it’s all instinct when he reacts, his Alpha wolf not allowing for their Omega to feel insecure and nervous when Donghyuck is in their arms like this.

“You _are_ mine,” he croaks out, throat so dry that his voice cracks. But Donghyuck doesn’t notice, too caught up in his own nervousness. 

“Yes, but–” Donghyuck curls willingly against his chest when Mark pulls him closer, his small face pressing against the crook in Mark’s neck, body relaxing when he smells his Alpha’s scent.

“I want to be truly yours. I want you to claim me…” he sighs into Mark’s neck, his breath warm and sweet, making Mark tighten his arms around him protectively. “...And I’m sure about it. I know what I want, you don’t have to be afraid that I’ll regret it, or that it’s too early. Please, Mark, I just… _I want to be yours._ ”

Mark tenses again, this time because Donghyuck took away all the excuses he usually gives him whenever they happen to talk about their relationship. 

“We’ve only dated for half a year,” he says lamely, but he regrets his words when he feels Donghyuck start shaking in distress. It makes his chest constrict with guilt, hands reaching out to tilt the Omega’s head up for a kiss against his trembling lips.

“ _I love you, Lee Donghyuck_ ,” he says, and he means it, and even though there is no mate bond between them yet, they _are_ true mates who found each other, and he knows Donghyuck can feel the truth in his words. Already he relaxes back into his arms, face pressing against Mark’s neck again, shaking subsiding.

“I just want you to be sure. Mating is forever...and we’ve only dated for six month. We have a whole life together ahead of us, we can take as much time as we need before I claim you, you know?”

Donghyuck nods against his neck and Mark almost feels relief spread inside of his body, but then the Omega carefully slips out of his hold to reach for him, cupping Mark’s face in his palms in a way that makes the Alpha look at him. 

“You’re the best Alpha in the world,” he says, and Mark would smile if the words wouldn’t make him nervous enough to break out in sweat again. He _knows_ what Donghyuck, this sweetest of all Omegas, is about to say, and the worst is, there is nothing he can do to prevent him from saying it. 

“You’re– sometimes I can’t believe you’re real, Mark Lee. Do you know that every Omega in my class is jealous of me? That they hope for their future mates to be like you– even if it’s just a fraction of how good you are to me?”

Donghyuck leans in for a kiss and Mark is helpless against the way the Omega’s cheeks are flushed and pretty, his eyes shining so full of love that everything inside of Mark’s chest clenches guiltily again. 

He knows why Donghyuck is saying all of that. Knows why the Omega thinks that he’s the best mate. It’s because six months ago, when Donghyuck just entered university as a freshman and met Mark in one of the organized get-togethers of their university’s Alpha branch and Omega branch, Mark didn’t claim him on the spot like it usually goes with true mates that happen to find each other. 

Instead, he carefully approached him, courted him, dated him, took his time to get closer to him, six months of holding hands, of kissing, of keeping the small Omega in his arms like a precious treasure. 

To Donghyuck all of that is a dream come true, something he hoped for, but never thought he’d actually get in a mate. 

In the six months that Mark spent courting Donghyuck he learned that most Omegas grow up wishing for an Alpha who’d take his time to be sweet instead of jumping right into mateship, an Alpha who allows their mate freedom and the chance to study, who allows their Omega to pursue their dreams outside of staying at home and birthing pups and living to please their mate.

To Donghyuck, Mark’s permission to continue his studies despite having met his true mate, is so unreal that he can’t help falling even more for Mark, and honestly– that suits Mark just fine, even though his sweet generosity doesn’t come from a sincere place, but from the necessity to win time before he claims his Omega. 

Not that he isn’t happy about making his Omega happy, but ...honestly, if it had been entirely up to him, he would have claimed and bred Donghyuck in their university’s meeting room the second he had laid his eyes on him. 

He would have sunken his teeth into Donghyuck’s soft neck, would have bitten down so hard that the claim would have taken months to heal. He would have pushed him down and spread him apart in the middle of the other students, and he would have taken him, knotted him, filled him up with so much cum that he would have swelled from the inside until he’d looked as pregnant as he’d have ended up after Mark would have been done with him. 

But… this never was about him and his Alpha wolf alone. As much as he wants to claim and breed and then lock up his Omega in his home to keep him safe and all to himself… he isn’t the only one who has a say about all this when it comes to Donghyuck. 

There is something Donghyuck doesn’t know. Something Mark keeps running from, because it comes with a whole lot of trouble, something he’s been meaning to talk about with his Omega, but which he always pushes away whenever he has the chance to bring it up. 

Like right now, when Donghyuck looks at him like _that_ , full of love and trust and awe, as if Mark is the most important, most treasured thing in his entire world– _as if Mark is his entire world_ – and Mark… Mark has to tell him about the things Donghyuck needs to know before he can claim him, but it’s… _god!_ – it’s fucking nerve wrecking.

He's been running from this moment all his life long, even though he always knew that it would be only a matter of time until he’d have to face it. 

_Of course it’s me who has to have the talk with Donghyuck_ , he thinks, slightly bitter, but when Donghyuck leans in and gives him another kiss he tightens his arms around him, thankful that he was the one to find him, to spend time with him all alone, before everything will change.

It’s time, he knows. Donghyuck curls his small body in the space between his legs, half on his lap and draped around him, head bedded on his chest, breathing in his scent. The Omega in his arms loves him so so so much, Mark knows. And in his chest he feels his heart squeeze painfully, so overjoyed to call him his, but also so helpless against the mix of love and anguish it brings him. 

“You’re the one,” the Omega mutters, and he feels so soft and pliant curled up on his lap like this, his sweet Omega scent mixing intimately with his, wrapping them in a soft haze. “You’re my one true mate.”

It’s in that moment that Mark realizes deep inside that Donghyuck is the one thing that’s worth facing all his worries and fears for.

“Actually,” Mark finally finds the courage to say, “ _Actually I’m not._ ”

It takes a second, but then Donghyuck flinches as if slapped, uncurling from him so fast that Mark feels the loss of the Omega’s body against his own like physical pain. When Donghyuck looks at him his face is ashen, lips trembling and eyes filling with tears. Mark’s heart jumps painfully in his chest as he pulls Donghyuck back into his arms, cursing internally at himself for his dumbass choice of words.

“ _No_ ,” he says, panicking when he hears Donghyuck sob. “I _am_ your mate! _I am your mate, oh god. Please don’t cry._ ”

He reaches for the Omega’s face, thumbs brushing away tears, but Donghyuck doesn’t stop crying, still reeling from shock as he leans into Mark’s touch. He’s so distressed that his scent turns sour, the lovely bouquet of flowers that always lingers on his skin turning into something damp and rotten, amplifying the panic in Mark as he hurries to calm down his mate. 

“ _Nonono_ , please, baby– _please don’t cry_. What I mean is– Donghyuck there’s… there’s something I didn't tell you. Something you need to know.”

Donghyuck, pressed against his chest, doesn’t stop shaking, small whimpers escaping his lips as he clings to Mark, distressed and confused, upset enough to keep crying even as Mark tries his best to soothe him. 

“I’m sorry–– Hyuck, I’m so sorry. I swear I’m your mate– _I love you_ ,” Mark says. “But there’s something I need to tell you. I…” he swallows, feels his Omega tense up in his arms, bracing himself for whatever it is that Mark is about to tell him. 

He’s fearing for the worst, Mark can tell, not yet understanding that this is all about Mark and not about him. 

“ _I am_ your true mate,” Mark finally says. “But I’m not your _only_ mate.”

Donghyuck freezes in his arms and Mark feels himself tensing up as well, helplessly trying to hold onto the Omega in a way that keeps them both from choking up on nerves. 

“There’s something I didn’t tell you about me. I’m… I have a twin brother. My hyung, Minhyung. He’s… he knows about you. He _feels_ you since the day I met you. He’s your other mate, and–" Mark swallows, takes a deep breath and looks into Donghyuck's wide and shining eyes, dreading it all, the Omega's answer, losing him, _keeping him, but having to share him_ , everything. But he needs to give Donghyuck this choice, this one single decision he's allowed to make for himself before he'll be probably, _hopefully_ , Mark's and Minhyung's to keep.

Mark exhales, inhales and exhales, his hands tightening on Donghyuck, afraid to let go.

  


"If you want me to claim you, he has to claim you, too. You're his Omega as much as you are mine. If you want me as your Alpha, Minhyung hyung has to be part of this, too.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to introduce you all to Mark's twin hyung :')  
> he's a real charmer, wait for it.
> 
> Also I have no idea why Mark keeps having secrets that he's running from in my fics.  
> that was absolutely not intentional skskskssk, but i only noticed it when i was already  
> done writing the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warning for this chapter: mentioned racism against humans (those outside of the ABO classifications).

Donghyuck has that look on his face, that weird kind of _helpless guilt_ that Mark hates most. 

It’s the face the Omega makes whenever he doubts or doesn’t agree with him, an instant reaction he isn’t even aware of. Mark knows that Donghyuck can’t help it, because inside his head two elemental forces clash in moments like this, his rational sense with his traditional upbringing. 

Mark’s been with the Omega for half a year now, long enough to see him stuck in this dilemma more than once. As an intelligent person Donghyuck cultivates his own thoughts and opinions on every aspect of the world, and they both know that Mark loves him for that.

But they also both know that, based on Donghyuck’s conservative upbringing and their society’s standards, he isn’t supposed to doubt his Alpha ever, and that… well, that leaves him in quite a dilemma whenever he doesn’t actually agree with Mark, or, like right now, when he clearly doubts Mark’s sanity.

Not that Donghyuck would ever voice that out, his upbringing would never allow for that. The last six months Mark worked hard on building up enough trust between them for Donghyuck to feel safe enough to at least voice his thoughts on things like the issue of the missing claim or their relationship in general. But the Omega would never openly disagree with him, even when his face makes _that_ kind of expression while his teeth clamp down on his lower lip, forcing his mouth shut in fear of having words slip out without his control. 

Mark hates it. And on top of that, he absolutely, honestly, genuinely _understands_ Donghyuck’s disbelieve in this situation.

The thing with Alphas is, they are always born alone.

They’re aggressive in the womb of their mothers, too dominant to let a litter sibling live. Telling Donghyuck that he has a twin brother sounds insane, like just another excuse so he doesn’t have to claim him. 

It’s why Donghyuck curls into himself, Mark knows, already thinking that he’s being rejected again, this time with a reason so absurd that it seems beyond obvious that Mark doesn’t plan to make him his ever. 

“You don’t– don’t have to l-lie–” Donghyuck hiccups, and Mark panics, his heart jumping in his chest, something thick and ugly pressing against his throat when he sees tears slide down Donghyuck’s face. 

The Omega’s natural glow and his rosy cheeks are gone, his whole body shaking in misery, and all of that is Mark’s fault.

He reaches out and grabs Donghyuck too fast and too hard, he knows, but his heart is beating so hard, it’s as if it’s at the brink of shattering, and he has to pull Donghyuck against himself, has to wrap his arms and legs around him, has to cage him in with his own body and press him against his chest and breathe in his scent before he loses it.

They stay like this for a moment, wrapped in each other on Mark’s couch, the lazy afternoon sun falling through the tipped windows, bathing them in gold. Mark only loosens his hold on Donghyuck when he stops trembling. It’s his own hands, though, that shake when he raises them to cup Donghyuck’s cheeks, thumbing away the last tears that fall from the Omega’s lashes.

“I know how it sounds,” he tells Donghyuck quietly, “But please believe me. I’m not lying.”

The Omega hiccups a last time at that, nose twitching when he pulls up whatever wetness is in it, and he looks so cute, his little face so adorable all cupped in Mark’s hands when he nods that the Alpha can’t help but lean down to peck Donghyuck’s pouty lips.

The Omega sniffles as they kiss, his hands grabbing around Mark’s wrists, only tugging on them when his face is all blushy and red, a big gasp for breath leaving his lips as soon as Mark pulls back. 

The Alpha has to suppress a smile when he watches Donghyuck splutter and fan himself. Six months of holding hands and dating, and Donghyuck still squeezes his eyes shut and holds his breath whenever Mark kisses him. He’s the most adorable worst kisser ever, but Mark’s heart swells every time Donghyuck ends up gasping for breath in his arms. 

He reaches out to tilt up the Omega’s head, pecking the tip of his nose before he pulls him back against his chest. Donghyuck follows him willingly, and Mark lets him breathe down his Alpha scent for another minute, his own heart calming down, as Donghyuck’s breathing evens out.

When Donghyuck looks up and presses his nose against his neck, Mark places his chin to the top of the Omega’s head, immediately bending down to press a kiss to the crown of it.

“So uhm,” Donghyuck mutters against his neck, his breath warm against Mark’s cold skin. “You have a twin...”

Mark squeezes him and then nods before he beds his head on top of Donghyuck’s.

“Yeah,” he says, and the Omega hums and rubs his small nose into his neck. “I know it sounds unbelievable. Everyone knows that Alpha babies eat their siblings in the womb.” 

Mark falters and thinks of all the times he and Minhyung had to explain and justify their existence, because no one ever believed the unbelievable, even with both of them looking identical, smelling of Alpha – even when they stood right next to each other in front of the disbelieving.

But it’s different this time, because it’s so much more important. With Donghyuck in his arms, curled up against him pliant and soft, exhausted from the onslaught of emotions he went through, Mark feels an urge to explain it all like never before. Just the thought of his Omega not fully trusting and believing him is agony.

“Alphas are always born alone,” Donghyuck mumbles, confirming his earlier words, but he looks up at Mark as he says it, eyes round and expectant, waiting patiently for Mark to explain.

Mark nods, one of his hands holding Donghyuck close, the other stroking up and down the Omega’s back. “Minhyung and me are… we’re kind of a rarity. We’re identical twins, and somehow we didn’t kill each other and survived long enough to get out together. Everyone thought that either Minhyung or I would die, but in the end we were both born, and for a while the only explanation was that my mom gave birth to two human sons.”

As expected, Donghyuck flinches at that, his face paling as he stares at Mark, before guilt and shame for his initial reaction flush his skin red. Technically racism and prejudice against humans is forbidden, prohibited by law even, but well… anything human is considered a step backwards, evolutionary speaking, and since they are so extremely low on the social ladder and such an eyesore to their society, it’s uncomfortable to speak about them. 

To be called a human is considered a slur, though it’s frowned upon to use it. But to be _classified_ as one is… it’s enough to make Donghyuck cry again, apparently, because the Omega is both embarrassed and horrified at the thought of his mate (of both his mates) having been called humans at some point in their lives. 

“Your dad–” Donghyuck whimpers, eyes squeezed shut in distress. “Didn’t he… didn’t he... _wasn’t he upset?_ ”

 _Didn’t he hurt your mom?_ , is what Donghyuck is asking. _Didn’t he punish her for bringing shame to the family like that. Didn’t he take the birth of two human sons as an insult so personal that he lashed out at his Omega mate and the babies she gave birth to?_

“My father loves my mom very much,” Mark tells the Omega quietly, thumbs brushing away Donghyuck’s tears again, before he cups his hot and blushy cheeks in his cold palms. “He never thought about blaming her. He just accepted it back then, and thankfully both Minhyung and me turned out to be Alphas in the end.”

Donghyuck leans into the touch, still embarrassed of his unkind reaction to Mark’s words. Mark lets him calm down first, uses Donghyuck’s need to press against him to lean them back on his couch until they lie entangled on top of it. Donghyuck’s eyes flutter shut as he clings to Mark, a soft sigh passing his lips when the Alpha presses a kiss between his eyebrows.

Mark knows that even though he just started to explain, Donghyuck is probably drained already. Besides his own worries and the shock Mark put him through, he also took care of Mark’s distress. It’s in Donghyuck’s Omega nature to filter the negativity in their bond and to balance it out at his own expense. Obviously it takes a toll on him, and Mark can only imagine the amount of energy it will take him to deal with two Alphas in the future.

“Mom’s family was so ashamed,” Mark says when the silence between them gets too deep.

Donghyuck is half asleep in his arms, but Mark really needs to explain it all to him, can’t have him pass out like this without making sure that the Omega knows everything that’s been going on since the day Mark met him. He makes sure to keep his voice light and casual, though, and smiles when Donghyuck yawns and forces his eyes open, small body shifting into a more comfortable position in Mark’s arms.

“They took her out of the family register, you know? Erased all traces of her, she was dead to them. Joke was obviously on them tho, because we turned out to be Alphas in the end,” Mark laughs. 

“Dad says that they probably killed Mom twice in total, one more time verbally, after my parents sent her family an update on our reclassification. He says they probably spat fire at her audacity to give birth to Alphas in the end, but only after they went through all the trouble to erase her from their family name.”

That kinda makes Donghyuck hiccup a soft giggle, muffled against Mark’s skin still, but the Alpha’s mood lifts at the sound, his heart feeling lighter. 

“You okay?” He asks softly, “Not too tired?” and when Donghyuck shakes his head, Mark leans forward to kiss him. 

Donghyuck’s arms tighten around him, face back against Mark’s neck as soon as the Alpha leans away. Mark doesn’t mind it at all, happy to wrap his arms around Donghyuck and to pull him in, letting the Omega rest as he runs his fingers through his soft locks.

He presses a kiss against Donghyuck’s temple and smells the Omega’s comfort in the way his scent sweetens, his soft summer bloom thickening into something more syrupy that feels almost sticky when Mark breathes it in. 

The silence is peaceful this time, calm and somewhat gentle, and Mark relaxes as he continues to explain.

“My hyung, Minhyung, grew up at my grandparents on Jeju Island. Our parents had to separate us when we started to present, that’s why… that’s why you never saw him.”

Mark falters when Donghyuck squirms in his arms, but the Omega doesn’t break away from his hold, only sighs against the skin of his neck as he changes position. Then he slumps back onto Mark’s body, arms wrapping around the Alpha’s torso to hold him, too.

Mark only waits a moment longer, but when warmth and comfort seeps into the faint bond he shares with Donghyuck, his heart instantly fills with adoration for the Omega. He tightens his arms quickly just once, making Donghyuck squeak, before he loosens his hold, chuckling when the Omega huffs into his neck.

“Why did they send him away?” Donghyuck asks him, and his warm breath makes goosebumps rise all along Mark’s skin.

“Because we are identical twins– they had no choice. We are _exactly_ the same,” Mark explains, “So when we were kids we would play fight, but then our Alphas started to awaken and it got complicated. Since we had the exact same amount of strength and dominance we just… kept fighting...”

He leaves it at that, but feels Donghyuck’s confusion in the bond when he doesn’t say more. Mark doesn’t want to elaborate, though, and after a moment Donghyuck’s curiosity mellows out. 

It’s better this way, because what Mark doesn’t tell Donghyuck is how back then, he and his twin brother kept attacking each other for hours, until they almost died from exhaustion and from the wounds they inflicted on each other. Their parents had known then that if they didn’t separate them forcefully they would lose them both. 

“Minhyung and I grew into our Alphas by the time we graduated from high school. By then we knew from the records of other Alpha twin pairs that we’d end up having the same mate. When our Alphas were fully matured we felt the same pull, we felt _you_ ,” Mark laughs, and Donghyuck squirms again, this time in pleased embarrassment. 

“But we didn’t know where you were. So we made this promise that whoever finds you has to tell you about the twin brother, the _other_ mate.”

“And then you found me,” Donghyuck whispers, and Mark tightens his arms around him, eyes squeezing shut as he bends down to press his forehead against the Omega’s. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” he whispers. “I was scared of losing you. Having two Alphas is– _I know_ it’s weird. I know it must be scary. We were scared of losing you before we would even _have_ you. 

“And also… I had you to myself for six months. Minhyung knew about it, and he was okay with it, because in the end you’d be both our Omega anyway. But sharing you… is scary,” Mark mutters, embarrassed, cheeks warming up. 

“But that isn’t a good enough reason for keeping you so worried about our relationship all this time. I’m really sorry, Donghyuck. I– _I love you._ I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Donghyuck shudders, but he nods, his lips brushing against the skin of Mark’s neck when he speaks. “It’s okay.” 

He presses a kiss against Mark’s skin, so soft, so sweet, so good. “I’m happy you told me. I thought…” he falters, then speaks only hesitantly, “I thought you didn’t want to claim me after getting to know me better. That you kept giving me excuses until you'd find a way to get rid of me, because you didn’t want me anymore.”

“Oh, Donghyuck, no…” Mark gasps, and he’s quick to cup his Omega’s cheeks, thumbs rubbing at the corners of Donghyuck’s eyes even though they are dry for once. “I should have told you sooner, _fuck_.”

“It’s okay,” Donghyuck repeats, sighing happily into the kiss that Mark bends down to give him. The Alpha needs it much more than him this time, which lifts Donghyuck’s mood the the point of making him smile. 

“I’m glad I finally told you,” Mark murmurs once he pulls back enough for Donghyuck to gasp for breath. “I’m glad you made me. I was running out of time anyways, but I didn’t know how to tell you…”

“I would have never left you, even if you’d never told me,” Donghyuck says quietly, breathing still strained from the kissing. 

Mark wants to kiss him again for that, but Donghyuck’s cheeks are still red and his eyes a little wet, so he resists the urge and pecks the Omega’s nose instead.

“It’s not because of that,” he says. “I knew that you’d stay with me…” 

Because how can Donghyuck leave, after meeting his seemingly one true mate, after bonding with his Alpha and having everyone at their university know that he belongs to Mark– even as informal as it is without a claim mark yet. 

There is no leaving for Donghyuck, because Omegas never leave their Alphas. A claimed Omega living alone usually means a rejected Omega, most probably because of doing something that upset their Alpha mates. And people aren’t kind to those.

Even without a claim mark to burden Donghyuck’s life at the decision to leave Mark, everyone around them _knows_ , especially Donghyuck’s family, and Mark isn’t sure if they’d support and welcome the Omega should he ever leave his Alpha’s side.

He keeps his thoughts to himself, though, knows that Donghyuck, as naive as he seems sometimes, knows all about their society’s oppression on Omegas a thousand times better than him. 

“It’s just… I kinda had a deadline,” Mark sighs, and when he feels a prickle in the bond he glances at Donghyuck only to startle at the way the Omega’s eyes are big and round in curiosity.

“Uhmn,” Mark says, suddenly embarrassed. “Remember the day we met? Minhyung wanted me to bring you to him right away, but because uni just started I told him that i couldn't, because i couldn't miss class. He was super impatient, but since we waited to find you for so long, he agreed to wait. Guess he understood my situation since it wasn’t as if he could have missed his classes either. 

“But _uhmn_... I had to promise him I’d bring you right away once the semester is over…”

“ _But today is the last day of the semester!_ ” Donghyuck cries at that, and Mark feels horrible at the way shock runs through their bond again. 

Donghyuck sits up with a start when the chaos of emotions becomes too much for him, and Mark hurries to follow, almost choking in his haste to stutter out an apology. But before he can work his words past the thick lump in his throat, something prickly trickles into the bond, making his mouth fall open in surprise when he looks at Donghyuck and instead of anxiety finds shy excitement on the Omega’s face.

“So _uhhh_ ,” Mark croaks out, hands fluttering nervously around the give of Donghyuck’s hips, unsure where else to put them. “You think your parents will allow me to take you to Jeju island with me?”

It’s like… the most unnecessary question ever. Donghyuck is Mark’s since the day they met, and the Omega’s parents have no say in where Donghyuck goes and what Donghyuck does anymore. 

“To Minhyung?” the Omega asks, voice quiet and shy, and he blushes prettily when Mark nods. He leans willingly against Mark’s chest, too, when the Alpha pulls him in, head bedded on Mark’s shoulder, soft and pliant, the sweetest thing.

“Will we come back?” he asks next, and Mark blinks at that, because he never thought about that before.

He gets an uneasy feeling the longer he thinks about it, and he ponders his next words carefully, but ultimately he comes up blank. The truth is… he doesn’t know. Minhyung is somewhat of a force of nature, and Mark doesn’t know how willing to compromise both of them are. 

In the end he shrugs and is astonished when Donghyuck wordlessly accepts it. 

“Let's worry about that later,” he murmurs at him, arms tightening around the Omega. He feels Donghyuck’s exhaustion as if it is his own, and it makes him lean them back on the couch until they lie on it again. “Let’s take a nap, and when we wake up, I’ll call my hyung to tell him that we’re coming.”

Donghyuck curls up with a yawn, eyes fluttering shut as he nods. This time Mark lets him fall asleep without another word, his heart aching in his chest as it fills with adoration for his Omega.

He thinks about Donghyuck’s life in Seoul, and the way Minhyung’s is on Jeju Island. He thinks about how they’ll have to find a solution, and worries about the way Minhyung grew up so different from him. 

_What if he hurts him?_ , Mark wonders, and his heart freezes at that thought. _What if he dismisses Donghyuck’s carefully hidden hopes as too unimportant to consider?_

The uneasy feeling is back, swirling in his gut, uncomfortable and heavy. It makes him tighten his arms protectively around Donghyuck, face tilting down to press a kiss against the Omega’s forehead.

With his lips against Donghyuck’s skin, Mark shuts his eyes and breathes in the Omega’s sweet summer scent. But the bad feeling stays, and it doesn’t go away, no matter what he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i hate explanation heavy chapters c:
> 
> anyways, for those who don’t have twitter and didn’t see  
> me explode in excitement and RT it like a trillion times:
> 
> THERE IS MINHYUNG MARK TWINS&DONGHYUCK ART  
> (inspired by this fic omg) drawn by the super talented miss [ @lunnarsystem ](https://twitter.com/lunnarsystem)
> 
> look at it [ HERE ](https://twitter.com/lunnarsystem/status/1264285843080044547?s=20) 🌼🌼🌻🌿
> 
> (it’s so cute it’s so cute it’s so cute look at Donghyuck’s pout it’s so cute ;;♡;;)
> 
> next up: Minhyung. we waited long enough.
> 
> ____________________________________________________
> 
>  **find me on twitter:** [ here ](https://twitter.com/abcdefghiluvyou)  
> 🌸  
> where i usually cry about Markhyuck, my WIPs and other  
> random things like this fic’s Minhyung and his secret latte art talent,  
> and the way he draws foam cats for Donghyuck to make him smile.


End file.
